I Waited Too Long
by James Conrad
Summary: My first fic. Hikari reflects on lost chances. Please R and R. NO FLAMES PLEASE. Takari......sort of


Disclaimer: I don't own digimon because if I did I would make people pay for reading this story. 

"....." speech

'......' thought

How could I have been so blind? I mean how could I miss the most wonderful person in my life when he was right in front of me? I was so stupid that day when I turned him down. He had finally gotten the courage to tell me his feelings about me and I threw it back in his face saying something crappy like "we could never be more than friends." 

~7 years ago~

__

knock knock

It was a rainy August night, the kind of night that nobody seems to be outside for. It was soaking wet in Odaiba and there was a flood warning for the southern part of the city. Luckily for Hikari she was in the northern part and the flooding wouldn't get to her part of the city, plus the rain had stopped so it was just perfect. Hikari was just finishing up getting ready for a date with her boyfriend Willis when she heard somone knocking at her door.

__

knock knock

"I'm coming!" she said as she hurried over to the door.

She opened the door and saw her best friend Takeru Takaishi standing there soaking wet.

"Takeru, what are you doing here?" she asked

"Well I came here to surprise you, since we have been busy with finals we barely got to see each other. So I decided to come here and see if you wanted to go out tonight." Takeru said.

"Well, Takeru I can't, you see I already made plans with Willis to go see a movie with him." she replied

"Oh, ok." he said dejectedly

"But Takeru I can make it up to you, how about we go out tomorrow night just the two of us? I mean your right I would just like to relax with my best friend." she said

"Ok, maybe we can just stay in and watch a movie?" he asked

"Yeah, sure we can do that but, I need to get going or else I'm gonna be late for my date" she said

"Yeah, I guess your right, I'll see you tomorrow right?"

"Right, bye Takeru"

"Bye"

They both left her apartment and went their sepreate ways.

As he was walking home Takeru thought about what just happened at Hikari's apartment. 'I really wish we could spend more time together, I mean we haven't been able to see each other in over 2 weeks, except when we meet on campus.' 'But I got to admit that Willis is one lucky guy, he has all the most beautiful girl by his side and I have no one' he thought sadly. 'But then again Hikari would never like me I mean she is practically my best friend. I gotta admit though that I love her and if that Willis does anything to hurt her he's gonna pay.'

~Later that night~

It was around 11:30pm when Takeru was woken up by his phone. At first he thought it was his alarm clock and reached over to turn it off, but after a couple of seconds he found out that it was his phone so he reached up and picked it up.

"Hello" Takeru said groggily.

"T-t-takeru" the voice responded

"Hikari? Whats wrong?" Takeru asked in a worried tone

"It's Willis, I just found out that he was cheating on me."

'That bastard' Takeru thought

"He said that I wasn't enough for him so he dumped me for some whore that I have never seen before" Hikari said as she broke down and started sobbing.

"Hikari, why don't you come over and you can tell me all about it" Takeru said

"Ok, I'll be over in a minuet"

"Ok, I'll be here waiting for you"

"Bye"

"Bye" 

Takeru waited for her to hang up before he hung up. Then he started to curse at his stupidity for not protecting Hikari like he had promised to Taichi and Sora while they were still in the Digital world. 

'I am so stupid!!!! I should have protected her but I got her hurt instead! I am sooo gonna killl Willis the next time I see the two timing bastard.'

~30 minuets later~

Takeru was interrupted from his thought by a knocking on the door.

"Hikari" he gasped as he opened the door

Hikari was looking horrible, her mascara was running down her face leaving black streaks, her hair was all messed up and her lips were chapped. 

"Oh, Takeru" she cried as she fell into his embrace crying

They stayed like that for a moment, Takeru comforting her while she cried her heart out.

After she had calmed down a bit, Takeru asked " Hikari why don't we sit down and you tell me what happened?"

"Ok" she replied meekly.

They sat down on Takeru's couch while he went and got some green tea that he was preparing before she came. When he came back he saw her staring at the wall with a blank face.

"Here you go Hikari, I figured when you got here you might want something hot to drink" Takeru said as he handed Hikari her cup of tea.

"Thanks Takeru, you always know what I need before I need it" she said slightly smiling.

"Your welcome, Hikari. Now why don't you tell me what happend" he said as he took a sip of the tea before setting it on the coffe table.

"Ok Takeru" she said as she took a sip of her own tea and set it down on the coffe table.

"Well, I met him at the movie theater for the movie. When I got there he was already there buying our tickets. We saw the movie and decided to go out and grab some dinner. We went to this nice restaurant. We were halfway through our meal when out of nowhere this slut goes over and kisses Willis right in front of me. I was so confused at first, but then I saw him returning the kiss and I got so angry at him. We got into a huge argument and he said that he had been seeing this new person for about 2 weeks already. When he said that my heart was crushed. He also said that she was better than me and that the last 6 months were a waste of his time. That's when I called you, right after I left the restaurant." she said as she started to cry again.

"Shhh, that's ok I'm here for you Hikari always remember that" he said 'but I wish I could be more than just a shoulder to cry on' he thought

"Oh, Takeru I don't know what I would do without you, I feel so broken now that Willis broke up with me"

'No body deserves this kinda crap especially Hikari. I mean who could dump such a beautiful, smart, funny woman like Hikari. Wait a minuet Takaishi you can't think like that. You can't take advantage of Hikari when she is so emotionally unstable. Yeah but I really love her maybe this is my chance. You might be making a mistake with this Takaishi. So what, this may be the only chance I will ever have to tell her how I really feel about her.

"Hikari, listen to me, he was an idiot to dump you. You are a smart, funny, beautiful woman that doesn't deserve that kind of crap." Takeru said passionatly 

"Y-y-you thik I'm beautiful?" Hikari asked in a soft voice

"Yes, I've always thought that you were beautiful" Takeru said sincerly

"Takeru, do you like me?" Hikari said in a slightly playful tone

"No" he said

"Oh" she said in a disappointed tone

"I love you" he said 

That was when the playful expression on her face disappeared and turned into a frown.

" What's wrong Hikari" Takeru asked mildly afraid of her reaction to what he just said.

"Takeru, Don't take this the wrong way but I don't love you the way you love me. I love you like a friend loves a friend." she said.

"Oh" he said in a sad tone.

"Takeru, we could never go to that level, I mean we can never be more than friends" she said while looking at a spot on the wall.

"Please give me a chance" he pleaded with her

"No, Takeru, I'm sorry but I can't"

"But-"

"No, Takeru don't talk anymore. Thank you for comforting me. I'm gonna go home now" she said as she left Takeru's apartment.

"But I love you" he said in a hoarse whisper.

That was when for the first time in 10 years that Takeru cried. He sobbed for hours untill there wasn't anymore tears left. 

~3 months later~

Eventually Willis dumped that whore he went out with and asked Hikari to take him back. Of course being the kind soul that she was she decided that he really was sorry and took him back. Takeru couldn't take the pain of watching Hikari with another man while that same man took her for granted. Willis constantly stood Hikari up and would leave for hours only to come back disheveled. Takeru tried to tell Hikari to dump him because of what he was doing to her, but she thought his reasons for asking her to dump him was because he had feeling for her. 

So, Takeru decided to leave. He decided to take up a scholarship that he had gotten to go to Oxford University in London, England.

It's two hours before his flight and all of his belongings have already been shipped.

He was waiting inside of the waiting area when he heard a familiar voice call to him.

"Takeru" the voice cried

"Yes, Hikari" he replied

"Why are you doing this?" she asked

"Well Hikari, I need a fresh start, I thought that maybe it was better for the both of us if I just left for awhile" he said in a sad tone

"Don't give me that Takeru, your just leaving because you can't have me and you can't stand being around someone who really loves me" she said in a harsh tone.

"Hikari, it's not like that at all, I just decided to accept the scholarship that Oxford had given me. I decided that this would be great since I would be able to go to one of the top Universities in the world and study something that I really want to do." he said

"I don't know Takeru, why do I get this feeling that you are doing this because of me." she said 

"Believe me, I'm not leaving because of you. Trust me." he lied, he really was leaving because of her but he didn't want to burden her anymore.

"Ok, Takeru please right me." she said

"Alright" he said slightly smiling

Then they announced that Takeru's flight was ready to board.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye" Hikari said sadly

"Yeah, well goodbye Hikari" he said

"Goodbye, Takeru" she said

As he was turning to leave Hikari grabbed him, turned him around and hugged him tightly.

"I'm really gonna miss you Takeru" she said tears forming in her eyes

"Don't worry Hikari, I'll call when I get there and I will write. Plus I'll be around her for vacations and Holidays." he said

Then he cupped her face with his hands and brushed away her tears with her thumbs. Then their faces slowly inched together untill their lips met. It shocked Hikari at first but she returned the kiss passionatly. They kissed for several moments before Takeru pulled away and hugged her one last time before he left. 

"Bye" he said

"Bye" she said

And then Takeru boarded the plane, still able to feel Hikari's soft pink lips against his.

As Hikari was driving her way home she found herself feeling things for her best friend that she never felt before. She too could also feel Takeru's soft lips pressed against her own. As she was reaching her apartment she came to a conclusion. She loved her best friend.

~6 years later~

Since that day that Takeru left, Hikari had been doing a lot of thinking. She finally dumped Willis after she found out that he was still cheating on her with the same girl that he claimed to have dumped the first time. She hadn't told Takeru though because she never wanted to talk about Willis around him because she knew how much he hated him. So the thought never crossed her mind to tell Takeru. So one day Takeru called and told her something that would forever change her life.

__

Ring Ring

"Hello" Hikari said as she picked up the phone.

"Hikari" Takeru said excitidly.

"What is it Takeru?" she said noticing the excited tone in his voice

"You know that girl that I had been dating for the last year, well I asked her to marry me last night and she said she would. Aren't you happy for me?" he said

'Oh no, I waited to long to tell him. I've lost the only person I loved to someone that looks like me' she thought

You see Takeru had found this girl that had the same chocolate brown hair and chocolate eyes that she did. They even had the same personality, that girl and Hikari. When Takeru first sent Hikari her picture, she was shocked at the similarity that she held with that girl. Takeru had said that her name was Megan and that she was an exchange student who had just returned from spending 4 years in a Japanese high school. They were both majoring in the same things and both had the same personalities.

'Why didn't I tell him that Willis wasn't with me anymore.' 'Why didn't I tell him how much he meant to me like he did to me on that night so long ago' she thought

"Hikari, are you there" he said worriedly

"Yeah, that's great Takeru, have you set a date yet?" she asked in her best fake cheery voice

She had hoped that he couldn't tell that she had forced that last sentence out.

"Yeah we're getting married on March 3rd next year." he said proudly

"That's great Takeru, I need to go, I'll call you later ok" she said

"Ok, bye"

"Bye"

This was the lowest point in Hikari's life. This was the day that she realized what Takeru went through that day she said that they could never be more than friends. This was the day the she had lost the only person she ever loved.

~Present~

Hikari was miserable. She never realized how blind she was and how much she missed Takeru untill she saw him pledge his life to another. Everynight since then she would dream about herself in Megan's position. Standing next to Takeru, seeing him slide the wedding band across her finger, watching him bend down to kiss her. She wished that that could have been her. She would even daydream about them together. She would see herself at the park holding hands with Takeru and walking, or watching the sunset together, or even cuddiling with him and having him kiss her goodnight everynight. She would daydream about waking up to see him smiling at her. She would even daydream about herself holding his child, like Megan was right now. 

Takeru and Meagan were having their first child. He was never happier. About 6 months after they got married, Takeru moved back to Japan. Hikari was over almost everyday chatting with Megan and spending time with Takeru. All this time though she never told Takeru how wrong she was that night and how much she truly cared for him.

A/N: I was thinking of just leaving this like it is but if you guys want me to write a sequel then I need at least 20 reviews. No flames please, and remember to review!!!!!


End file.
